


spring blossoms

by hellohappyworld



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this at 4am, Love Confessions, M/M, maomako is good folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohappyworld/pseuds/hellohappyworld
Summary: “I-Isara-kun,” Makoto stammers, “A-Are you going to… kiss me?”Mao bites his lip. “Do… Do you want me to?”





	spring blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goblinchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinchan/gifts).



“Hey, Makoto,” Mao says offhandedly, “Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone?”

The question catches Makoto off-guard. It’s a strange thing to ask so casually, but it _is_ White Day after all, and he supposes that talk of love and other such things is perhaps more socially acceptable today than it is most other days. With the Compensation Fes earlier that afternoon, emotions are running high throughout the entire school, and while Trickstar wasn’t saying goodbye to any seniors in the same way most other units were, Makoto would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling extremely sentimental right now.

“Y-Yes,” he replies, “I think… I think I have.”

It’s uncharacteristically daring of him, but at the moment, he’s running on nothing but pure adrenaline. Because he’s been suppressing it for a while and needs to get it out of his system. Because Mao’s just given him the perfect opportunity to talk about his feelings without it coming off as weird.

(Because right now, Mao looks particularly dazzling, surrounded by drifting cherry blossom petals, his gorgeous face illuminated softly by the golden glow of the setting sun.)

“Oh, okay,” Mao says, as nonchalantly as ever. His calm expression gives nothing away as he continues, “So, um, have you ever actually kissed this person?”

“I think you would know if I had, Isara-kun.”

 _Why did he say that?_ Makoto’s heart sinks as he desperately thinks of a way, any way, to salvage the situation, because that was much too far, much too bold, much too soon. Maybe he could play it cool and pretend like he was talking about Anzu the entire time… or something. Makoto finds all rational thought goes out the window as Mao turns to face him, a quizzical look on his face, and inadvertently feels his cheeks heat up when his friend’s eyes meet his.

“What does that mean?” Mao’s tone isn’t unkind, but Makoto still finds himself wanting to cry, or run far away, or perhaps find some way to rewind time so he could go back and stop himself from ever saying anything so stupid—

“Makoto?” Mao says anxiously, “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I really didn’t. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that… You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I’m really sorry.”

He was always so kind, so understanding, more so than anyone else Makoto had ever met, and, he finds himself thinking, it was probably for those reasons that he’d fallen for him so hard in the first place. There’s a million things he wants so say, but presently his thoughts are a mess and all his words keep getting caught in his throat – that is, until he notices the light blush dusting Mao’s cheeks too, and realises there’s a burning question he needs to ask.

“I-I’m fine, Isara-kun,” he lies. He’s definitely not fine. His voice is trembling and his hands are shaking and his heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. “But, um…” He steels himself. “Why did you even want to know something like… if I want to k-kiss anyone, anyway?”

“Ahaha…” Mao’s blush intensifies, and he suddenly becomes very interested in watching a cherry blossom petal from a nearby tree flutter slowly to the ground. Makoto glances at it too; a beautiful reminder that their second year at Yumenosaki is quickly drawing to a close.

After a few seconds – or hours, Makoto isn’t sure – they both reluctantly tear their gazes from the petal, but Mao still doesn’t quite meet Makoto’s eyes as he continues.

“M-Maybe… Maybe I was kinda curious about if you liked someone because I think you’re really nice and cool and cute and… maybe it’d be nice to kiss you – if you were into it, that is – and maybe I thought I’d take my chances today because it’s White Day and all and – Makoto, are you okay?”

He feels like he’s floating.

This can’t be real, can it? Everything that happened in the last few minutes, that’s happening now, must be a dream. Makoto’s dreamed about this before, after all. But something about Mao’s voice, the warm weight of his hand on Makoto’s shoulder, the details of his beautiful, perfect face seem all too real, and it’s only when he notices his glasses fog up with tears that he realises he’s definitely not dreaming. He can barely register what’s happening but he thinks he’s smiling – because now Mao’s smiling too, slowly wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and suddenly his face is far too close—

“I-Isara-kun,” Makoto stammers, “A-Are you going to… kiss me?”

Mao bites his lip. “Do… Do you want me to?”

He doesn’t need to think about his answer.

“Yes.”

Almost instantly, Mao’s lips are on his. It’s far from perfect – their noses bump, and Makoto’s glasses are in the way, and he’s pretty sure they’re both crying at this point – but at the same time, it’s everything he could ever have asked for. He’s kissing Mao, kissing him for real – and Mao is sweet and gentle and his lips are soft, and when he starts carefully carding his fingers through Makoto’s hair, he feels his breath hitch in his throat.

They break apart, their foreheads still touching, and Mao lets out a giddy, breathless laugh. “Makoto… Makoto, I think I love you.”

“I-Isara-kun…”

Before either of them can say anything else, Mao sneezes, and Makoto can’t help but giggle a bit. “Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun are probably talking about you.”

“I think it’s probably just my pollen allergies. There’s a lot of cherry blossoms around here this time of year,” Mao says, “Though we probably _should_ find those guys soon. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“Yeah…”

There’s still a lot of things they need to talk about – things like what exactly they are to each other now, and how they’re going to tell Subaru and Hokuto about it, and where they’re going to go from here. But as Makoto stands by Mao’s side, holding his hand tightly, he knows that if it’s him, things are going to be okay. They always were.

“Isara-kun… I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 4am last night but they're so good they're really good i love them
> 
> this one's for you carl


End file.
